You'll be in my Heart
by Jennarei
Summary: Through thick and thin, the ones you love stay with you. They are always with you...


**HEY! I'm back, with some one-shots :D! I was in a sort of sad mood, and I came up with these little beauties. As for Bloom, I'm currently ironing out the kinks in the grand scheme of things ;) I hope you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

There was suspicion surrounding Kai's birth. Volcano's erupted all around Ninjago that day, they said. Flames seemed to rage uncontrollably in fireplaces all over town since his arrival. The boy must have been cursed, the old maids whispered as they sat on their porches. The blood of demons must run through his veins. His parents, must be witches or other unholy beings. The entire village was abuzz with rumors and speculations. Young Rea however, could have cared less. She was always viewed as an oddity by those around her, the strange looks sent her way now were not new to her. Her husband, Keni, was a different story. At first, he was just as joyous and oblivious as his wife. Over time however, his business began to suffer for it, and in turn, so did he and his new family.

"Perhaps we should seek out a priest, just to be sure." he whispered one night, when the lack of money began to be threatening.

"Oh listen to yourself!" Rea answered, beginning to feed the young Kai. "Do you really think he is some demon? What reason have we to believe he is any kind of evil? What evidence do we have?"

"The empty cupboards speak volumes." he muttered, rubbing his hands down his face. One glare from his wife made him swallow whatever words were about to spill out next, and the blacksmith rose dejectedly from his seat and shuffled away. Rea looked down at her chubby baby, the faintest glimmer of doubt flitting in her head. Could he really...? No, she wouldn't allow herself to even think about it. The village was a superstitious and unreasonable place, that was all.

Alas, soon the village grew to hate the family and the guiltless child, as torches and fireplaces - even stoves - began to betray those who owned them. A house had burned down, leaving a family out on the street. The said cause being a lantern whose flame leaped and danced as if alive, crawling across the floor and igniting everything it touched. It was the last straw for the townspeople. They swarmed the young couple's home, armed with any menacing item they could find. No torches though, that would just be suicide. Who knows what sort of black magic the demon child would use on those? However, by the time the swarm of people had reached their home, Rea and Keni were long gone, having heard their enraged cries of blood lust erupting throughout the streets.

Rea held her son to her chest as Keni drove their wagon, the possessions they managed to save rattling behind them. The village was still on the horizon, people visible among the houses. Shouts of rage fueled the angry mob. Rea turned and watched as her home was beat in, tools and weapons ripping it apart. When it was clear the family was not inside, the broken house was set on fire, a brilliant blaze warning them of their fate if they ever thought of returning. Rea watched, heart breaking as her friends and family turned on her. So what if her child seemed to go hand in hand with the strange happenings of the past month, he was a baby. You don't murder babies, and you certainly didn't give up on your own children. The chaos seemed to frighten little Kai and he began to sniff, eyes scrunching and lips pursing.

"Calm him down, Rea!" Keni hissed, "Or they'll know where we are and come after us!" he turned to the inky darkness ahead, trying to maneuver in the night. Rea's hands shook as she repositioned the boy to see his face.

"_Come stop your crying, it will be alright._" her voice wavered with fear as tears began to fall down her cheek. She ran a finger down his face, stopping at his lips. "_Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you._" she kissed his forehead as his sniffles died down. "_I will be here, don't you cry..._"

* * *

Lou held his son, Cole, as the young boy gripped his finger. Could he even be called his son? The man still didn't know, and he couldn't bring himself to make a decision. His heart was still torn and bleeding. The entire music community was in an uproar, and demanded that he give the child to someone. All the boy was, was a reminder of his wife's infidelity they said. Still, he was a reminder of his wife all the same.

Lou tried to pull his finger out of the babe's grip, but the child held tight, wailing as Lou tried to put him down. The raging snowstorm outside had chilled the house and Cole would protest angrily whenever Lou put him down. He was tired, worn down, and doubtful. Could he really do this? Could he really bring himself to love the child? Cole's cries died down, and now he smiled up at the musician, eyes filled with innocence. He was just a child, he wasn't to blame for any of this. Cole gurgled as Lou smiled, feeling his anger and doubt break down with each passing second.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._" Cole yawned and Lou chuckled. What a pair they were, brought together through pain and tragedy. "_This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry._"

* * *

Rea watched her baby boy smile happily at the new home around them. They would be safe here, far from any hateful, narrow minded people that would want to take him away. Here, strange beings passed by everyday. Keni called for her to come outside, where he stood triumphantly. Rea picked up her growing son and joined her husband, looking up at the brand new sign for their brand new life. Four weapons.

Passerby smiled and waved, but one lone man, dressed in a white robe, began towards their shop. Keni's face fell.

"Go inside, Rea."

"But-"

"Go inside. Now." his tone was dark, and Rea hurried inside, fearing for her child once more. Kai picked up on his mother's fear and began to whimper. She shushed him, beginning his favorite lullaby.

"_Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, from now and forever more..._"

* * *

Cole gripped Lou's hand, thick eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Daddy," he asked, as his father shut the door angrily behind him. "Why don't they like me?"

"Oh, they're just being rude." he answered, although he knew exactly why people gave him dirty looks whenever he had Cole with him and it made his blood boil. He led his 3 year old son to his room, tucking him in and ignoring the unsatisfied look Cole gave him. The raven haired boy crossed his arms.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"No."

"Is it me?" he asked, eyes widening. "Did I do something wrong? Do you not love me anymore?" the questions came out all in one breath and the boy looked close to tears. Lou shook his head.

"Of course I love you! Sometimes, grown-ups get mad at the silliest things. Just ignore them." He smoothed back Cole's long hair and he nodded, seemingly satisfied. Lou stood to leave, but Cole stopped him.

"Daddy? Sing for me? Please?" he asked timidly. Lou froze, then slowly sat back down and cleared his throat. It was not often his son asked him to sing.

"_You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say._" Cole smiled as Lou's smooth voice rang in the room. "_You'll be in my heart. Always..._"

* * *

Zane and Julien walked slowly throughout the market, wide eyes following their every move. Everyone in the town knew precisely what Zane was, and they weren't exactly used to it. Zane however, happily ignored their strange looks, oblivious to the fear and confusion present in almost every townsperson he encountered. Julien frowned as he watched people recoil from Zane's touch, as if afraid he would burn them with a single poke or brush of the hand.

"Mister?" a young girl suddenly asked, pulling on Zane's white shirt. The robot looked down, smiling at the child. "Are you really evil?" the smile faded into a confused frown.

"I...I beg your pardon?" he asked, hurt reflected in his features. The girl gasped as his frown became deeper and ran away, shreiking. Julien grabbed Zane's hand and led him away, back to the safety and warmth of his shop. Stares burned the back of his neck and the engineer gritted his teeth as fierce whispers followed in their wake. His robotic son followed, silent. They had hardly reached home when Zane finally spoke up.

"They fear me?" his voice echoed in the silent shop. Julien sighed.

"They...they don't fear you."

"Then what-"

"They fear what I feel for you. You know I love you." the man's emotions were genuine, and they weighed heavily on his heart.

"Of course, Father. And I love you." he smiled innocently and Julien put a sad hand on his shoulder.

"They don't think you can." and with that, the conversation was over. It was truly infuriating that people feared the love he had for his son. They treated it as something...wrong. Julien found himself brooding over the subject long after his metal son had fallen asleep.

"_Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain._" he sat on the edge on Zane's bed, looking down at his serene features. "_I know we're different, but deep inside us...we're not that different at all..._"

* * *

Sometimes, living at a junkyard had its disadvantages. It wasn't exactly the safest place to raise a child. It wasn't exactly the safest place to live period. Edna sighed, chasing after her toddler. He never sat still! She finally caught up to the blue blur and pried a screwdriver from his chubby fingers.

"Don't do that!" she scolded, "You could get hurt, don't-cha know?" Jay giggled in response. Edna smiled and tried setting him down for his nap. The young boy didn't seem to like that idea as he squealed in protest.

"No, Mama! NO!" he wriggled and arched his back. Edna huffed and set him against her hip.

"Well what do you want me to do, huh?" she combed back his hair and watched as Jay's eyes widened happily.

"Sing! Sing!" he giggled and clapped his hands. Edna rolled her eyes and set him down again.

"I don't know why, I'm not the best singer don't-cha know!" still, she kneeled next to Jay and began her lullaby. "_And you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more..."_

* * *

Zane clutched at his father's coat, tears soaking the fabric.

"They said I was a monster! A monster!" his voice was laced with hate. Hate for the outside world. Julien had tried, he really had, but there seemed to be no way to protect his son. He could only hold him and try his best to comfort him. He had to be strong, to keep on showing Zane that the world was not a bad place, that it was in fact beautiful, and kind.

"_Don't listen to them. 'Cause what do they know? We need each other, to have, to hold._" he kissed the top of Zane's head, tears forming in his own eyes. "_They'll see in time. I know..._"

* * *

Ed held a crying Jay after a tiring day at school. The boy sniffed and buried his head deeper in Ed's chest. Who knew second graders could be so cruel?

"Nothing good can come from a junkyard..." he whispered, for what seemed like the thousandth time. Ed sighed and put his fingers underneath Jay's head, forcing the boy to look at him.

"Now stop that nonsense. I happen to know that you can do great things, son!"

"How do you know?"

"Because a wise old man told me once."

"What?" he sniffed.

"Never doubt a wise old man, Jay. Make a note of that." He smiled and began to sing the song that same old man had taught him on the day of Jay's birth.

"_When destiny calls you, you must be strong..._"

* * *

Rea gripped Kai's hand, feeling the life seep out of her. Tears streamed from his eyes uncontrolled, his face contorted in pain.

"I can't keep going, not without you!" he pressed his forehead against her hand. She coughed and smiled, knowing that he could, and he had to. A great destiny laid ahead of him.

"_I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on..._"

* * *

Julien wiped away Zane's tears with his thumbs, smiling down at his son. The boy had gotten stronger, better, kinder. Still, the world rejected him.

"_They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together!_"

* * *

Kai sobbed, smiling thorugh the pain that ripped through his chest. Nya cried on their mother's other side, begging her to hold on. He stopped asking the impossible of her however, and simply returned the promise she had always made him.

"_You'll be in my heart. Believe me, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more._"

* * *

"What did you keep me for, pity?!" Cole screamed, punching a stack of chairs. The stack wobbled before toppling over, clattering loudly in the deathly silent room. Lou's hands shook as he put down the music sheets. Whoever told Cole would pay dearly.

"No. I kept you because I love you. You are my son, regardless of what-"

"Bullshit!" Cole growled, clenching his fists. "You always told me Mom was an angel, a perfect person who got tragically ripped away from us! Turns out she was just a whore..."

"Don't you dare speak of your mother that way!" Lou roared, rage spreading like fire through his veins. "She loved you and she loved me!" Lou's shoulders slumped as he dropped to his knees, the rage gone as quickly as it had come. Cole did nothing but stalk angrily past him, slamming open the door to the studio and running out into the rain. Lou tried to breathe but only succeeded in sobbing. His cries echoed emptily in the dance studio, the hollow air of the room mirrored in Lou's heart.

"_Oh, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say..._"

* * *

Julien knew he was fading. He couldn't stay with Zane forever. That would be impossible. Zane had lived for 40 years already and would likely last for many more. The caretaker had long become the child as he spent most hours in bed resting, Zane tending to his every need. Julien hoped with all of his heart that he had taught Zane enough to last out in the world that was finally ready for him. One could only hope...worries and fears about the future were laid to rest however, when Julien heard Zane singing his lullaby softly as he cleaned the shop.

"_You'll be here in my heart, always. Always..._"

* * *

Rea found it harder to breathe, to keep her eyes open. She squeezed her children's hands.

"_I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always. Always and always._" Nya kissed her mother's cheek as she drew a shaky breath. Rea looked into her children's dark eyes, heart breaking that she knew they thought she would be leaving them all alone. Terribly alone. "_Just look over your shoulder..._"

* * *

Jay closed the trunk of his car, all packed up and ready to start a new life. Edna tearfully embraced him

"_Just look over your shoulder..._"

* * *

Julien could hear Death waiting for him, watching his old body slowly fail him. Zane gripped his father's hand, trying to keep a brave face at the loss of one of the few people who ever loved him.

"_Just look over your shoulder..._"

* * *

Rea brought her children closer to her with the last of her strength, readying to reunite with her husband at last. She loved her son, her daughter, her life, but it was time to leave. Tears fell from her eyes as she told them she loved them. They both kissed her.

"_I'll be there...always._"

**So, how did you like it? Please tell me! :D I love you guys!**


End file.
